A Green Star
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: PPGZxRRBJiroButch is a soccer star so he earned himself to a championship game with the Green Rangers. But first he has to deal with two girls, Kaoru the one he liked most or Keiko a new student that liked him that soon to be Him's newest pupil.
1. Butch's Lack Of Charms

Suger & Spice Series #2  
To those who don't know how the RRB joined the PPGZ or how they gotten thier mortal names, if you're pleased to know, please read my first story...All About Puffs & Ruffs Z. The Rowdyruff Boys mortal forms name are... Brick/Akemi Butch/Jiro Boomer/Kiyoshi ---

_**A Green Star**_

**Chapter 1**

**Butch Lack of Charms**

Tokyo City High School…Japanese Class was at process…and both of the trios were in the same class…Kaoru groaned how boring the class was and Kiyoshi was making paper airplanes. Suddenly the school bell rang and everyone shattered out the classroom into their lockers to get prepared for the next class…and that was P.E. Outside in the warm spring day, Jiro ran across the grassy field with a soccer ball at his side, many of his opponents charge at him as he kicked it far away just enough for his own teammate to relieve it.

"Go Jiro!" cheered a girl in the stand with a lot more fan-girls beside her even Momoko and Miyako was there too, watching their friends play excellently on the team. Momoko then realize something as she turn her head left and right, Miyako noticed of course.

"What is it Momoko?" she asked sweetly as Momoko continue her searching.

"Where is Kaoru?" Momoko asked as she looked at Miyako, she shrugs as finally Kaoru made her appearance, in her gym clothes.

"So…the boys get to play first…huh?" Kaoru muttered, "Lucky brats." She whined afterwards then she spotted Jiro at the field playing so freely, as he relieves the soccer ball, he just kicked towards the net and goal. The girls at the stands started to cheer louder or maybe more like girly screams. Kaoru sighed as she seems to be thy only tomboy in this campus but as she thought of it she didn't notice Jiro walked towards her. Jiro had captured her hands, raise them above their chests. She looked at him who was smiling along with those shining green eyes. The girls screech as Jiro tired a charming move on her.

"Check It out Kaoru, I scored." He asked "Pretty good huh?" he bragged that left Kaoru to roll her eyes.

"Jiro…" Kaoru said sweetly as Jiro widen his eyes at hers.

"Yes?" He said breathily, as Jiro was waiting for something that he hopes she would say something like 'Jiro…please don't, not with all these people here.' While blushing and shy then Jiro would reply 'It's doesn't matter, Kaoru.' but instead…

"Do you mind Jiro?" Kaoru said dark tone as she looked at their hands clutched together, Jiro was awestruck as white, he looked away, guilty of all things and then let go of her hands.

"Sorry…" He recalled as Kaoru just patted his back.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Kaoru reclaimed as Jiro looked back to her and smiled. "You better go back and play, the guys are waiting for you." Kaoru said that made Jiro looked back to the field where his brothers, Akemi, Kiyoshi, and his friends waiting for him.

"Okay…" Jiro said that made Kaoru glare back of him, he walk away to the soccer field. Then Kaoru looked at the stands where Momoko and Miyako were staring at her.

"What?" she asked roughly as Momoko just sighed and looked out the field when she spotted Akemi kick the soccer ball, she smiled. As the soccer ball was kicked away from his opponents, Akemi looked at the stands and saw Momoko was smiling at him, he smiled also then he left after the ball.

"Momoko-Chan…" Miyako recalled as her red-haired friend looked at her.

"What is it Miyako?" she asked as she looked at her.

"You really like Akemi-Chan don't yea?" Miyako teased that made her friend blushed red.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed as Miyako just giggled. "It's not funny Miyako!" She replied.

"I'm sorry Momoko…It's just that…sometimes you and Akemi fight and then later on, have a something special together." Miyako reclaimed as Momoko just chucked.

"And I could see you and Kiyoshi getting a little too close don't you think?" Momoko explained as Miyako just surprisely shock, she looked away feeling a bit too much guilty and red.

"Yeah…" she recalled then she noticed Kaoru huff aside sitting beside Momoko. "What about you Kaoru?" Miyako asked sweetly. Kaoru looked at her with confused expression marked on her face.

"About what?" she recalled.

"You and Jiro, how much do you like him?" Miyako asked that made Kaoru gulped afterwards.

"He's only a friend…" She confessed as Miyako just smiled and giggled. Kaoru then looked out the field and smirk as Jiro kicked the soccer ball. Not only the girls at the stands were watching the boys' game but another female with brown shining long hair standing on the hallway at the window of the High School was watching.

"Jiro…" She recalled.


	2. Crush Accident

**Chapter 2**

**Crush Accident**

"Very well done Jiro Kitazama!" called the soccer coach as the boys huddled around him. "How would a star player like you compete in a championship game with the Green Rangers?" Coach asked as Jiro just widen his face in surprise.

"Would I?" He exclaimed as the coach nodded his head. Jiro smiled huge and pose with his fist in front of him. "Boo-Yah…!" Jiro reclaimed happily. As the boys around him, congratulate him.

"You're lucky Jiro." Said one, "Championship game along with the Green Rangers!" said another, "You deserve it, Jiro." Jiro smiled at his friends even the girls had approached him except for Kaoru who was far back at the stands. Jiro noticed and ran up to her.

"Did you hear Kaoru? I'm going to be in championship game with the Green Rangers!" Jiro reclaimed happily as Kaoru reply with a smile.

"You're lucky bum, Jiro. You know that?" Kaoru recalled as Jiro just chuckled. "I wish I could too but…" Kaoru tried to reclaim but Jiro voice stopped her.

"Kaoru…" He called as Kaoru looked upon him.

"Well I wish you good luck." Kaoru recalled as she begins to walk away from him except Jiro had grabbed her wrist, halting her making her look at him.

"Kaoru I was wondering if you could be my coach for practices so I can get ready for the big game." Jiro asked as Kaoru just smiled.

"Sure why not." She replied as Jiro just grinned.

---

Soon gym class was over and everyone process next class and two trios attended History.

"Hello class, today lesson would be about the war between United States and Japanese in Pearl Harbor." Miss Keane said as she spun around and faced the green board with a chalk in hand. Everyone followed Miss Keane what she wrote on the board then a knock was sounded at the door.

"You may come in." Miss Keane recalled as the classroom door opened there was the girl with long shining brown hair, wearing a similar purple school uniform along with a red lousy bow daggling under her neck collar. "Ah…hello you must be the new student." The girl walked beside Miss Keane as both of them faced the class. "Class, this is Ochi Keiko. I want you all to welcome her."

"Hai!" the class recalled as Keiko was asked to be seated in an empty desk that was beside Kaoru's desk at the right. She eventually spotted Jiro who sat in front Kaoru's desk.

"Jiro…" she whispered then Jiro ear perk up and turn around, Keiko looked at her side blushing and Kaoru noticed it.

"Ai…Jiro is something wrong?" Kaoru asked as Jiro glare at her.

"I guess it was nothing…" He recalled and faced back at his teacher. Kaoru just sighed.

'I wonder how does he do it…getting those easy girls attentions.' Kaoru thought and noticed Keiko smiled while staring at Jiro. Kaoru huffed aside. 'Girls...'

The Class swift its time as finally the bell had ringed, out of the classroom to their lockers. Kaoru grab her backpack and was greeted by Jiro.

"Yes?" Kaoru called as Jiro just smiled.

"So four, at the soccer field so I can train for the big league?" Jiro asked as Kaoru nodded.

"Just get ready." Kaoru reclaimed as she spun around facing her back at him. "You'll need it." She said while she swift her eyes at him. Jiro chuckled with blushed cheeks.

"No problem…coach." He recalled as Kaoru just grinned as she looked at him, then she walked way from him.

"See you then…" Kaoru said, 'Butch.' She then thought. Jiro watched as she left the hallway then he felt someone was behind him like a cold spine shivered through his bones, he looked as Keiko was there staying right there in front of him.

"Hi Jiro-san!" She recalled happily as Jiro just widen his eyes.

"Uh…hi Keiko…" He replied as Keiko just widened her smile.

"Jiro, don't you remember me?" she exclaimed as Jiro let a question mark appear on the top of his head.

"Um…I don't think so…" Jiro recalled as Keiko just sighed.

"Think…" Keiko said quietly.

---Flashback---

Keiko quietly walked down the street feeling a bit lonesome then she spotted Tokyo City High School. 'Taro, I wish you were here…' she thought sadly then she continues to walk down the street. Then there was Jiro walking pass Keiko. Keiko left to cross the street except she noticed a car was headed for her in high speed, Keiko was petrified as she only stares at the car heading for her.

"Hey!" Jiro called as he saw the car was about to charge straight at Keiko, he took action, as he ran and nearly dodge the ramming vehicle with Keiko in his arms. "Watch where you drive, stinking driver…" Jiro remarked then he check Keiko if she was alright.

"You save me…" Keiko reclaimed as Jiro just sighed.

"Unless you wanted to be mash potatoes, I don't think so…" Jiro recalled as Keiko let her eyes shine.

"Thanks…" Keiko replied as Jiro just chucked.

"You know what, you're cute." Jiro recalled as Keiko just widen her eyes. "What's your name?" Suddenly Jiro wristwatch started to flash. "Um…I got to go. Just be careful next time ok?" Jiro explained as he dashed off down the street.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Keiko cried as Jiro stop and looked at her from the distance.

"It's Jiro!" He yelled and left just like that. Keiko smiled among with red cheeks.

"Jiro…"

---End Flashback---

"Then you left me with only your name." Keiko explained as Jiro just sighed.

"I'm sorry…I wish I could make it up to you…" Jiro started say sadly then he noticed his watch was flashing. "Not again…" Jiro recalled then he looked at Keiko. "I'm sorry Keiko I got to go maybe some other time…" Jiro explained as he left the school building leaving Keiko lonesome once again.

"Jiro…" Keiko cried quietly as it seems she let her lonesome devour her. "Why…"

---

Hmm...i wonder...


	3. Sticky Situation

**Chapter 3**

**Sticky Situation**

"Dragon Kick!" Butch called his move as he kicked hard on his green soccer ball that was boosted at Fuzzy Lumpkins head that stood in the middle of the street facing the Rowdyruff Boys and behind him was the Powerpuff Girls.

"De mon da!" Fuzzy cried as he hit again but by a baseball. Boomer laughed how Fuzzy react with a red bump grew upon his head. Then suddenly Fuzzy ran straight across at the Rowdyruff Boys and ram Boomer to the ground.

"Boomer!" Bubbles cried as Fuzzy fist his hands together and raise it above the sky. He then smashed his fists down at Boomer except Brick had hit Fuzzy on the shoulder with his red Frisbee. The red Frisbee returned to its rightful owner as Brick caught it.

"Don't you dare, harm my brother!" Brick reclaimed angrily as Fuzzy just growled.

"Cream Anmitsu Yo-yo!" Blossom called as she thrown her yo-yo at Fuzzy leg, the yo-yo string wrap around his leg as Blossom yanked on her yo-yo. She had cause Fuzzy to trip as she returned herself her yo-yo. Then Buttercup step in for her turn.

"Hurricane Lutz!" She reclaimed as she spun with her yellow huge hammer. She twirled enough that caught Fuzzy in for the spin. She then got free from her twister as Fuzzy spun so fast he nearly turned green.

"Star Shoot!" Butch reclaimed as he thrown his soccer ball in thy air and served it as volleyball in the court. He had slashed it and the soccer ball hit Fuzzy on the forehead. Stopping him from the spin, as he nearly fainted.

"Balloon Catcher!" Bubbles reclaimed as she swung her bubble wand, her huge bubble caught Fuzzy as Boomer gets his bat ready.

"Doom swing!" Boomer called as he swung his bat and battled Fuzzy off to the sky.

"De mon da!" Fuzzy cried as he disappeared in a distance.

"Doom swing?" Butch asked sarcastic to Boomer, as his brother approached at him.

"I don't know what else to call it." Boomer complained as Butch just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you even my brother?" Butch asked that made Boomer frown aside.

---

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Those brats are a pain in the... Achoo!" He sneezed as he shivered up in his sofa chair. He spied the Z team in his well-made red fog mirror that he made. "If it wasn't this cold, I would have…Achoo!" He recalled and wiped his nose with his crabby claw "How could I steal their white aura?" He asked himself deviously. "Maybe…I could take them down one by one. But with those Rowdyruff Boys joined those girlz, which makes six to deal with! Achoo!" Him recalled as he wrap his arms around him to keep him warmth. "All I need is a little help…" Him declared. Then he noticed something in his red mirror. A young girl with shining brown hair was watching.

---

'Keiko…' Butch thought as he saw her standing by the bystanders. 'What is she doing here?'

"Hey Butch, we might need a little hand here!" Brick called his brother, as they faced a yet another foe all in one day. And this time was a huge black spider randomly crawling on Tokyo City buildings. Brick fling his red Frisbee at it but the spider had spitted a circular web that trapped the Frisbee before it can even hit it.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles called with a swing of her bubble wand, her sweet made bubbles had stringed the spider badly. But the spider strike back with a spit of web, Bubbles wasn't fast enough to escape as she caught herself tangled with the sticky web. She had fallen from the sky as her best friend spring to action.

"Bubbles!" Boomer cried, he rolled his skaters and caught Bubbles safely before the hard concrete ground.

"One monster to the next and we still haven't gotten our snacks yet!" Blossom whined that Brick just sigh with grief.

"Quit your whining and help!" Brick recalled angrily, he couldn't believe Blossom less seriously in battle then in person.

But then again she isn't really a serious kind of person except a hyper hippy girl. Then the spider spitted it webs again filling thy area with web traps.

"Shooting yo-yo!" Blossom cried as she fling her yo-yo at the spider but the creature blocked her attack and then slashed it leg at Blossom as she ended up in one of it's webs!

'Momoko!' Brick thought deeply as the icky bitsy spider crawled upon Blossom.

"Eek!" Blossom yelped.

"Dragon Kick!" Butch recalled his attack as he majority kick his soccer ball at the spider. The spider sense quick as it spit a web at the incoming soccer ball, like a webby net, Butch was caught within the webs.

"Stupid…" Butch growled as he struggled with the sticky upon him, then he notices someone was trying to help him out. "Keiko?" Butch called. Keiko ears perk up, she was looking at him.

"How do you know my name?" Keiko recalled as Butch was speechless. She then grabs the last piece of web off Butch hair.

"Thanks…" Butch said keeping his eyes at the ground as Keiko smiled.

"It's no big deal…" She said afterwards, Butch blushed and Him saw it. Butch looked upon the sky where is Buttercup is been slashed by the spider's leg.

"Buttercup!" Butch yelled as he saw her fall, she landed on her feet nearly fallen to her knees but kept herself steady. Butch was already besides her checking her injuries. "You okay?"

"Don't be such a worrywart, Butch. Remember you're my clone." Buttercup recalled with a thumb up at him. Butch was struck with embarrassment. "So toughed up!" She flew off like bullet to the sky. Butch then noticed Keiko was staring at him. He smiled at her and then he just ran off.


	4. The Black Siren

**Chapter 4**

**The Black Siren**

After the spider incident, back at the Ooedo Western Science Lab. Akemi helped Miyako to get the loose sticky webs upon Momoko hair. She was whining at that time and it was getting into Akemi's nerves.

"Yucky!" Momoko cried shaking her head hard making it difficult for Akemi and Miyako to get rid of the webs.

"Quit shaking your head and your whining baby!!!" Akemi angrily yelled. Momoko won't listen as she continued to be grossed out. Then someone came through the door. That someone was wearing a large blue sweater with a black strip across it and blue jeans was yawning and rubbing his eye of tiredness.

"You finally rested up?" Akemi asked as that boy nodded his head. "Good, now you could help us with this mangy brat here!!!!" Akemi shout out.

"You're the brat! Brat…" Momoko replied as Miyako just sighed with their bickering.

---

Keiko sat alone under the sun on a wooden bench. Keiko seems sadden, how Jiro had treated her, ignoring her. He had reminded her about someone else that she once liked and he loved her back, pretty similar to their looks.

'Why…why…' Keiko thought sadly then that when she saw it. Tiny black particles were floating before her.

"Odd…" Keiko recalled.

"What is your desire Keiko?" The voice had spooked Keiko as she looked around her surroundings only as her eyes were attracted to the black particles.

"How…?" Keiko recalled as the black particles shushed her.

"I know many, Keiko. Especially the one, how people treat you." The black particles spoke.

"They treated me so different…" Keiko reclaimed harshly.

"My, my, you're a quick learner. Of course people dislike self-centered kind of people." Spoke the black particles.

"But I changed." Keiko confessed.

"When you met this boy…" Suddenly Keiko eyes widen. "He told you what was wrong…and you started to know better…" The black particles continued, Keiko gulped as she saddened.

"Taro…" She whispered the boy name.

"Hi Keiko, how are yea?" Said a male voice inside Keiko head, she had remembered him well. "Friends are like blossoms they come and grow."

"But it was too good to be true, especially you move far off away from him." Black particles spoke. "Then there was Jiro." Once that name was sounded, Keiko spook.

"Jiro acted just like Taro when Taro and I first met. He seems so similar to him." Keiko said.

"If you want him, take him. Keep him till everyone knows you loved him and give you another reason to stay before you move again." The black particles spoke.

"True that my family moves a lot…but how would he feel?" Keiko asked foolishly.

"Leave that to us." Then the black particles faded through her, her skin, her veins. She transformed something more. Her shining brown hair had darkened. Her eyes darken along with the shadows and had spread longer as her school uniform blacked with her sweet red ribbon grayish.

"Black Siren!"

---

At the school yard, Jiro ran with the soccer ball under his feet trying to make his move through his mentor. He merely dodged her but before he could actually score. Kaoru had strike back, she had token the ball from him and already heading for the other goal. Jiro was dead tired as he tried to catch up, keeping up her speed and her abilities. But that wasn't enough…she had already kicked the ball to the goal.

"I guess I have to practice more huh?" Jiro reclaimed as he kneed, catching his breath. He looked upon Kaoru who smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Kaoru recalled then she showed her hand at him. "Let call it a day."

"Okay…" Jiro replied.

In the school, Jiro had used the locker room showers. Washing away those sweats, feeling refreshed. As Jiro was done he had dress back his regular clothing. With his final touch putting his green bandanna tighten around his arm. He grabbed his backpack and walked out the locker room, while walking down the hallway towards the exit. He saw someone.

"Jiro…" She called out. Jiro left his eyes widen.

"Keiko? Did you dye your hair?" Jiro asked as he felt his heart thumped as she reached out at him. With a quick shot she grabbed his vest bringing him towards her. She laid her head upon his chest, trying to feel comfort from him with her hand clutched on his vest.

"Keiko?" Jiro questioned.

"You love Kaoru, don't you?" she recalled, Jiro made a hush sound. "But she doesn't love you back…" She reclaimed calmly. "But I do." That when Jiro heart beaten roughly as she spoken more differently then before and then she closely placed her lips at his then at the exit, Kaoru comes in.

---

I don't like how Keiko let herself become a monster because for being a spoiled brat before or something like that. --'


	5. A Star Moment

**Chapter 5**

**A Star Moment**

"Kaoru…" Jiro said quietly, as he released his lips from Keiko and there he saw her standing at the exit. He swore he heard Kaoru huffed angrily.

'Kaoru…' Keiko said in thought as she stared straight at her. Kaoru's eyes widen then look away.

"You idiot…" Kaoru replied and walked off, Jiro was strike in his heart feeling a bit disgraced.

"Kaoru!" He called as he ran after her as he once again left Keiko alone. Keiko held her greedy heart at pace seeing Jiro run after her; she felt she was at fault.

---

Outside in the warm weather afternoon, dark thick clouds had covered the sky, as Jiro had lost her.

"Kaoru?" Jiro called once more but he knew, she long gone then the rain drip upon him and upon the whole city. He was soaked wet, and was consumed of depression. He let himself laid against the soccer net. With walking wet boots, Momoko with her pink umbrella over her head saw her friend sat alone himself in the rain.

"Jiro…" Jiro looked, and saw Momoko hand showed to him, and then he looked at Momoko face. Smiling was marked. Jiro made a small surprised gasp as he seen her smile. Jiro took her hand as Momoko pulled him up. Soon they started too walked away from the school. He was shelter from the rain under Momoko umbrella till finally they reached to a ramen place.

"What happen, Jiro?" Momoko asked as she slurped her noodles with goodness of ramen favor. Jiro held his chopsticks and duck in his ramen bowl.

"Remember Keiko?" He sighed out, Momoko perk her ears up.

"Yes what about her? Did she do something?" Momoko asked as she begins to slurp more of her ramen. Jiro laid his head on his hand in a tilted side with his elbow steady on the counter for his support of his sobbing head.

"She…kissed me." Momoko choked as she gave the most shocking face of all times.

"Huh? You're kidding!" Momoko reclaimed as she saw Jiro just sighed with grief. Then suddenly someone came in with sloshing feet.

"Ah Kaoru!" called an old chef as Kaoru looked upon her father's friend.

"Hi Tama." Kaoru replied calmly, Jiro nearly choked as he held his chopstick holding a small string of ramen in his mouth. His eyes were widen of shocked, Jiro begin to sweat-drop extremely.

"Hi Kaoru!" Momoko called out, Kaoru smiled as she saw Momoko then she noticed Jiro, nervously shaking.

'What is he doing here' she thought rudely. Then she huffed aside and was about to leave.

"Hey Kaoru, where are you going aren't you coming in for some ramen?" Tama shouted throughout the store. Kaoru was stunned bottom to the top. Kaoru gritted her teeth, hoping that Jiro didn't hear anything.

"I um…just remember something." Kaoru stepped further to thy outside but Jiro quickly spun around.

"Kaoru wait!" But she was long gone when he called. "Kaoru…" He called again but quietly. Then he felt a nudge at his shoulder.

"Go get her, tiger." Momoko reclaimed as Jiro nodded. He ran off in the rain looking Kaoru. The rain gently drizzling upon the city and himself, searching far he found himself upon a small bridge over the small steaming dam.

"Kaoru…" He called again and this time she spun her head and found her herself looking straight at the wet soggy boy.

"What?" She replied calmly, Jiro approached her facing the fears of pain that she might give him. Both of them stare out the dam and the rain drizzling upon them.

"Are you mad Kaoru?" Jiro asked bravely, Kaoru just huffed aside.

"Why you ask?" Kaoru recalled, as Jiro sighed.

"Well…I'm sorry…" Jiro answered. Kaoru looked at him with a frowned face.

"For…" She asked quietly. Jiro kept his eyes on the dam focusing what next to say to her.

"For everything…I done or I said." He said tearfully. Kaoru just sighed with grief.

"You're idiot…and you know that." Kaoru explained then she found herself staring straight his teary green eyes.

"I know…" Jiro said with a smile, he grasp Kaoru with his arms. "I just don't wanna make you feel bad like this anymore." Kaoru nearly gasped of fright, of how Jiro was acting. So she pinched his right ear.

"Ouch!" Jiro reclaimed as he let go of her, Kaoru continue to tug his ear.

"Do that again you little pervert, I'll kill yea!" Kaoru reclaimed as she pulled harder but only she receive a smile across his face. She let go as Jiro ease his pain by smoothing his ear. "Sorry." She reclaimed as she looked away from him. Then she felt her hand was been touched, she blushed red as she saw Jiro smiling at her.

"It alright…" Jiro said. Kaoru shook her head; she swore she heard her heart thump for him. Then he raised her hand and lightly kissed it. Redder and redder she felt she gonna faint. "Kaoru?" Jiro called as Kaoru was being to stream out of control. "You don't look okay." Jiro said afterwards.

"Um…it just that…" Kaoru then snatched her hand away from him. "You look like a completely idiot by the moment." She blurted out. Jiro just gave a surprising look.

"Admit it. You like the cute and adorable me." Jiro said. Kaoru just twitched her eyebrow of anger.

"Like I would ever…" Kaoru replied with her arms crossed and away from him, Jiro just chuckled. "What?!" She exclaimed as she looked at him.

"My charms had overwhelmed you, Kaoru." Jiro explained, Kaoru shot out her hand over his nose and pinched it.

"Say another word, I'll pinch harder." Kaoru growled.

Soon the rain had stop and the two settle down looking at the faded rainbow sky.

---

How do you like how Kaoru treats Jiro/Butch. lol.


	6. Green Stars Collision

**Chapter 6**

**Green Stars collision **

After of couples of days of practicing of his perfection of soccer spirit and his charms points for Kaoru.

Kaoru: "Shut up!"

Finally Jiro was ready of the big game, the crowds cheered as their favorite teams came out from one side of the soccer dome.

"Oh we got a new player from the Green Rangers folks, and he one of the toughest and yet youngest from the group from our very own little Tokyo City High School and his name is Jiro Kitazama!" The crowd roared all around as the entire group of mortal disguised heroes had seated to also watch the big game.

"Where Kaoru, she gonna miss this!" Momoko recall as she looked side by side and her surroundings, Akemi just shrugged his shoulders and placed his arms on the back of Momoko and Kiyoshi seats.

"She'll come." Akemi recalled. Kiyoshi then popped popcorn in his mouth, and munched it.

"Yeah, and she was the one who trained him, tell me who would not watch their favorite pupil take action!" Kiyoshi explained then Akemi gave surprising look at Kiyoshi.

"Favorite pupil eh?" Akemi asked then said, "Are you saying our tough gal Kaoru has a crush on our boy, Jiro?" Momoko started to laugh.

"It's seems so." Momoko said smiling as Akemi just gulped with a nervous sweat came down his side as he looked at her.

"Right…" He said with a twitching eyebrow of anger by hating himself for liking Momoko sweet smile.

"Guys there he is!" Miyako cried out as she spotted Jiro on the huge soccer field.

Jiro looked around his surroundings of crowds roaring of cheers, it's seems so different from a regular game then championship game.

"Wow…" Was his expression then someone patted his head, he looked and saw one of his older teammate.

"You only had been with us for a little while. You sure you can handle it little guy?" the guy asked as Jiro just smile huge.

"But of course! I was trained by the best!" Jiro replied with filled of excitement.

"That the spirit, little guy!" As he ruffled his hair then stopped. Jiro looked at the audience and remember something.

"That's reminds me…I wonder where she is?" Jiro said out loud his teammate gave a confuse look.

"She?" He asked as Jiro searched harder.

"Kaoru, she was the one train me hard so I won't embarrassed myself in front of everyone." Jiro explained. His friend just smiled.

"Really…how old is she?" His friend asked. Jiro looked at him.

"About 13 to 15 my guess? Why you ask Mason?" Jiro questioned as Mason just gave a smirked.

"Well…." Jiro then noticed someone walking towards them.

---Butch POV thought---

"I never thought. She'll actually help me after all that had happen…"

Jiro clutched his hand upon Kaoru's hand, side by side as both looked upon the grayish sky with faded rainbow over the bound.

"The moment that my heart had clutched it beat was the moment, she fell upon me…"

"Nevermind…" Butch said as he begins to walk away from her but Kaoru had reached from him.

"Two times as a fact…"

She fell upon him with green eyes gazing at each other both had blushed red.

"She helped me to beat up myself. To become better…"

"Don't be such a baby!" Kaoru complained.

"But I tired too hard to win her heart…"

Jiro captured her hands in front of everyone but she sighed away.

"Even with my first kiss stolen, was she jealous?"

Kaoru ran off leaving Jiro guilty for being so helpless.

"Kaoru was the one that, I'm back now…"

Butch noticed someone at the window on the 3rd floor of the Tokyo City high school.

"Kaoru was actually my buttercup…"

---Kaoru POV thought---

"He one of the embarrassing guy to be hanging around with."

Jiro raised their hands to their chests.

"He wasn't that bad when we first met."

The Rowdyruff boys looked at the girls with their fingers in their noses.

"Till he came back…"

"Need a hand?" Butch called as he gave out his hand to her.

"He was more polite then before but in an embarrassing way that disgraced our mature age."

Kaoru gasped with redness mark over her face as Jiro was rubbing his cheek on her hand. Then she slammed her fist upon his head.

"But why did my heart thump for only him?"

"Hey Butch a little help here!" Buttercup looked at him as he smiled at her.

"He smiles a lot…is it because of me?"

"Butch is the name." He recalled happily with a smile across his face.

"Butch is my little star that shines for me happily."

Kaoru growled as she pinched his nose for being such a pervert.

"Butch is also my Jiro too…"

---

"Kaoru!" Jiro called cheerfully. He came upon her and clutched her hands. Kaoru already had been strike by anger.

"Jiro…what did I say before?" She recalled angrily as Jiro just smiled.

"Come on Kaoru. I want to show you someone." Jiro recalled as he tugged on her hand, she blushed red as he did.

"Aww what is this folks, looks like our little Green Ranger has his little somebody down there." Called the director as the cameras zoomed in the field.

"There she is!" Momoko reclaimed as she pointed her hand at the field, so the rest of the gang looked.

"I guess she wanted a closer look." Miyako recalled as Akemi just huffed.

"More like closer to our Jiro." The gang laughed or either giggled to Akemi expression.

"Listen up folks, the game is about to begin!" Everyone had settled down as the soccer players placed their positions. Jiro was signed as a left forward as he gave deep breath. Kaoru quietly watched at the stands beside the Green Ranger's coach. The referee steady away from between the two face-offs and finally sounded the whistle. The main ball was kicked away from the green player as the red team forward marched across the field, till Jiro came to their way and boosted the soccer ball away from them. The ball was flung in thy air, as the green ranger had head-butted towards the red goal. Later on…Mason had token over the ball but was surrounded, he had no choice but to pass to another player and he did. Jiro had reached for the ball and headed for the goal but a red player ran to his way and stolen the ball away from him.

"Come on Jiro!!!" Kaoru yelled at the stands, Jiro hesitated but urged on to relieve the stolen ball and he did, he token back what he lost and passed it along to Mason and let him have thy honor to score. The crowds roared as the soccer ball ended up in the net, Jiro tiredly gave a smile to Mason who smiled back.

"That kid isn't that bad after all." Recalled the Green Ranger coach, Kaoru just sighed as she crossed her arms.

"Of course not, he was trained by the best." Kaoru bragged as the coach just smirked.

A green ranger kicked the ball to Jiro, as he had captive the ball and already headed down the goal, he dodged many of his opponents and finally kicked the ball to the goal.

"Wow it's already two to zero!" Miyako recalled happily.

"Go Jiro!" cried Kiyoshi as he wave a mini flag in thy air with Jiro face printed on it.

"Kaoru, taught him well." Akemi explained as he munched some popcorn, Momoko cheered till she noticed someone familiar walked passed her down the stairs.

"Keiko?" She reclaimed as she saw her stare down the field.

"Jiro…" She called as she gripped her fist, Momoko then realized the black aura around her.

"Oh no…" She reclaimed…


	7. Shadow Arms

**Chapter 7**

**Shadow Arms**

The Black Siren toke over Keiko's body as her body spread like shadows, the growth of the black particulars living in her had grown much more then before. The nearby audience screeched as the shadows overwhelmed them. Momoko quickly stood up noticing the situation already, she quickly tug on Akemi's jacket.

"What!?" Akemi recalled as he thought Momoko just rudely interrupt him watching the game. Then he noticed Momoko serious face and the shadow monster tearing up the nearby audience. "Aw…I get yea." The gang had run off to a spot where nobody knows the other them.

"Hyper Blossom!" called Momoko as she transform into the leader of the PPGZ and RRB.

"Rolling Bubbles!" recalled Miyako as she transform into her favorite uniform.

"Boomer!" Kiyoshi called as he spun his sliver bat and gave a mighty swung, revealing his bluely sweater had transformed his blue undershirt and uniform pants, he shuffled on his jacket uniform, zipper up and tidy his neck belt. Then he combed his hair with his hands and flipped his blond hair more freely then spun once to reveal his pant tag and finally smirked cutely at thy end of his transforming.

"Brick!" Akemi called, as he turn his cap backwards and gave his cheek a stroke by his finger revealing his bandage, He pulled down his red jacket revealing his black t-shirt and it flashed into his red undershirt and his uniform pants then he grabbed his Frisbee behind his back and thrown it in thy air as it spun around him, his pant tag appeared then he grabbed his red jacket as his Frisbee flies past it. The red jacket transformed into his original uniform, pulled it on, zipper up, and pulled on one end of his neck belt to tighten and then finally tinted his cap lower at thy end.

The shadow monster screeched upon the soccer dome, echoing her suffering sounds into people ears. Even everyone on the field had stopped as Jiro finally had the soccer ball had stopped also to cover his ears. Then he noticed something shadowy surrounded among his chest. He quickly jumped as the shadow liked tentacle collapsed together. Jiro skit across the field as he landed, then he noticed a few more shadowy tentacles appear upon him.

'Butch.' Kaoru exclaimed in her mind as she quickly found a spot where no one was near her range. "Powered Buttercup!" she reclaimed and flew out the cannon, Jiro dodged as the tentacles strikes, and finally realize it his chance to run. He raced across the field with the black tentacles behind him. Buttercup flew in his way and grabbed his wrist away from the tentacles aim.

"Flare throw!" Brick recalled his attack as his Frisbee burst in flames and slicing thy shadow tentacles and returned to its owner's hand.

"Shooting yo-yo!" Blossom called as she flings her yo-yo repeated times at the black shadows but it was endless as the tentacles continue to grow over the dome. Most of the people had fled of the chaos but some are captive in the shadow's arms.

"Bubbles watch out!" Boomer cried as he jumped towards her, Bubbles ducked as Boomer swung his bat at the shadow that crawled behind his girlfriend. The shadow was slashed away then Boomer checked over his shoulder.

"Thank you Boomer-san." He blushed among with a shy smile.

Buttercup flew in a speeding bullet with Jiro held in her grasp till finally she landed him near thy exit.

"You got to get outta here!" Buttercup explained as she pushed him towards the exit but Jiro wouldn't let it.

"No Kaoru! I won't!" Jiro reclaimed as he snatched Buttercup's hands. She widened her eyes of confusion and then pushed him away.

"You idiot!" She raged angrily. "Those monsters are after you!" Jiro smirked as suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"They only known me as Jiro…nothing more…" he recalled. "Except maybe…" He released her with blushing cheeks and raised his green wristwatch. "Butch."

Jiro in his soccer uniform, under his short sleeve his green bandanna loosed and cover through him as he was revealed his green undershirt also uniform pants and then grabbed his jacket uniform and roughly pulled it on, pull on his zipper, and gave a one tighten pull on his neck belt then finally back-flip and pose toughly with his fist out then his pant tag appeared then ended with a charming smile among his pose.

"Jiro…he disappeared…." The Black Siren said as she looked upon the field, scanning thy field. "Gone…" Then she senses white aura near her, she looked around to see Blossom and Boomer.

"Keiko! I know it you!" Blossom shouted out as she pointed at her.

"Keiko no longer stays with me…" Siren recalled. Blossom gave a confusion expression.

"You mean…" Boomer was gonna say…

"I no longer need to listen to her, as her jealously as already pasted it limits." Siren explained. "Me. The black siren is now the boss in this town. Now tell me where is Jiro hiding?" Boomer and Blossom nearly gasped.

'I remember now…' Blossom recalled in her mind as she remembered what Jiro said to her about Keiko. "She…kissed me." then she thinks further. 'And she mention jealously…is it possible she knows Jiro as Butch?'

"Battled up!" Boomer called as he fling his baseball in thy air then ready his sliver bat and bashed it at the Black Siren.

The brownish eyes from the black siren saw thy incoming blue flashing baseball. She grasps it and swung it at thy field giving another destination. The baseball headed for Bubbles who were keeping herself busy saving the citizens for the shadows grasps.

"Bubbles watch out!" Brick called as he quickly grab Bubbles arm and swing her out to safely as the baseball impact deep in the field with a sizzling smokes.

"Shooting yo-yo!" Blossom called as she slashed her yo-yo at the shadow monster.

"You fool!" Siren yelped as she grabbed her yo-yo and pulled it enough for Blossom to be caught in her own weapon string. The yo-yo sting had been rounded Blossom keeping her captive as the shadows tentacles comes to get her. Boomer with his sliver bat over his head headed for Siren directly but the Siren had halted his attack as she slashed him away and Boomer ended up in one of the audience seats with black tentacles surrounded him.

"Two down…and..." Siren recalled till she noticed Buttercup holding Butch in thy air flying towards her. "Huh?" she claimed as she noticed something. "That smile…" Memories began to flash back. The time Jiro called her cute, and then she remembered how Butch had known her name and smiled back at her.

Buttercup had drop Butch to the ground as Butch ready his kick.

"Dragon Kick!" He recalled as he swung his leg, he boosted his green soccer ball at the Siren. The Black Siren flinched and slashed away the impacting soccer ball.

"I should have known." Said the Siren as she realize Buttercup directly headed for her. The Black Siren jumped high and aimed straight at Buttercup. Siren slashed her claws at her as Buttercup had blocked her attack with her yellow hammer. Buttercup strike her on the head with her toy but the Siren had pushed her off thy air but Buttercup had returned an attack to her.

"Swing Sonic!" Her attack had fired but the Black Siren had crushed it away into pieces liked glass. Then she shot out at her causing Buttercup fall from the sky and slide across green field. Buttercup grunted as she tired to sit up but painfully succeed but saw her teammate looking straight at her. "Butch behind you!"


	8. A Boy Smile

**Chapter 8**

**A Boy Smile**

Butch didn't realize it until it was too late, He found himself grasped by the shadow monster. Tied within the shadows tentacles back by back at the audiences' stands, Boomer and Blossom was losing their strength of their white aura.

"It…sucking our white aura…" Boomer said faintly as he tired to struggle out of the shadow tentacle.

"Boomer…we got to get out of this…before…" She grunted her mouth shut as her strength even to talk was cause to shut her.

"Buttercup, get up!" Brick called as he pulled her arm up making her stand upon her feet but she trembled weakly as Brick kept her high up. "Toughen up already! I know you can do it!" Buttercup growled to refuse to fail now. She pushed Brick away and let her self on easy to stand on her own.

"I got it…" She said with a smirk, "boss." as Brick replied with a smile.

"Brick! Help!" Boomer yelled out painfully as he felt his life was drained away from the shadows.

"Boomer!" Brick recalled as he heard his brother cry. Brick ran off leaving Bubbles and Buttercup behind.

"Go help Brick…Bubbles." Buttercup commanded but Bubbles widen her eyes.

"What about you?" Bubbles recalled.

"I'll get Butch." She said and flew off to the sky like a green bullet.

"Brick!" Boomer called as he saw his brother, Brick slashed the tentacles as it faded away from Blossom and Boomer.

"You okay Boomer?" Brick asked worrying then he noticed Blossom. "Blossom…Blossom!" He cried by no call of life was replied. "What…what happened?"

"She pasted out…" Boomer called as he catches his breath. Brick gasped, as he tried harder to wake her.

"Blossom! Wake up!" He called again this time, he saw her eye twitched then finally open.

"Brick-e-Chan?" Blossom called as she felt his hands on her cheeks. Brick heavenly smiled then suddenly kissed her upon her forehead and held her in his arms. Blossom gasped in surprise with blushing red cheeks. "You're such a brat…" Blossom recalled as she felt her heart beating for him then she return a hug to him.

"Enough!" Screamed a voice, as the group looked upon the anger Black Siren who held Butch closely wrapped by the shadow tentacle and on the field before was Buttercup dirtied. "Who do you think you are?" the black siren asked Buttercup.

"Why ask questions if there are answers." Said Buttercup then she raised her hammer. She noticed Butch grunted, showing sweat as he felt his life was draining away. "No time for chit chat anyways." Buttercup reclaimed then she slammed her hammer to the ground. "Gravitation Drive!" She slammed harder then before the speck of the green attack had headed for the Black Siren underground. Upon the ground the attack hit the Black Siren, the siren cried as some of her shadow arms disappeared before her.

"Flare Throw!" Brick called as he flings his Frisbee at the black tentacle that held Butch. The shadow tentacle faded off away as Butch found himself fall to the ground. Landed upon his feet but nearly had broken it by landing from high above, he fell to the ground exhausted.

"This is for ruining the game!" Buttercup yelled as she swung her hammer and slammed it at the Siren's face. The Black Siren fell to the floor feeling a bruise upon her cheek. The Black Siren sits up and found herself the yellow hammer upon her then she whack her upon her head. The black siren fainted as the black particulars left her, all her creations disappeared around them as she formed back in Keiko. "Keiko…" Buttercup widened her eyes with surprise, she back away. She remembered that Keiko had stolen Jiro kiss, she clutched her heart and walked away from her and found herself looking at Butch who was staring at the sky. She gritted her teeth as she walked forward to him, Butch sat up looking at Buttercup walking towards him.

"Kaoru…" Butch called as she approached him, she angry to the top.

"You…you…two-timer!" Buttercup said as she slapped him across the cheek, Butch blinked his eyes and looked at her.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Butch asked then Buttercup fainted upon him. "Kaoru…" Butch call but it was confirmed she was resting. "Guess this is the third time, she fallen upon me."

"More like fallen in love with you." Brick recalled, as his green-eyed brother looked at him with a smile.

---

"Oh she waking!" recalled a female voice, Kaoru open her eyes slowly and saw Momoko and Miyako smiling at her.

"Huh?" She sat up and looked around the room. She realized the place, the Professor lab.

"Tough gal. You're awake." Recalled Akemi as he came in the room. Then he noticed Momoko staring at him, he was stun with redness on his cheeks as he remember, he kissed her upon her forehead, then he looked away and look back with a dark glare. "What?!" Momoko gulped and looked away, blushing.

"Nothing…" She recall quietly as Akemi saddens.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kiyoshi cried happily as the gang looked at the blond boy approached Kaoru. "You're alright!"

"Hi guys." Kaoru replied. Then Jiro walked in feeling a bit nervous, as he saw Kaoru in bed with her regular clothing, he was marked with rosy cheeks.

"Hi Kaoru." Jiro called, as Kaoru looked at him across the room.

"Oh hi Jiro." Kaoru replied harshly, Jiro gulped as he walked up to her.

"Look I'm sorry. For everything." Jiro explained as Kaoru just huffed aside.

"I told you to get away. Before…" Then she felt her hands by another pair of hands. The rest of the gang gasped in shock. Kaoru look up before Jiro's green eyes.

"Look Kaoru…I know how much you wanted to protect me but I also want to help. Even though your stronger, and could fly in thy air, no matter what. I'm still on the team, there to help for the others and for you. Especially you…" Jiro explained as Kaoru was shot with a cupid arrow but she remembers the rest of the gang near them. Kaoru pushed away Jiro face.

"Ack!" Jiro replied expression.

"You're idiot…" Kaoru called then she removed her hand away from his face. "Not here." Jiro widen his eyes of surprise as he heard the last two words from Kaoru mouth.

"It doesn't matter." Jiro replied with a smile then Kaoru flicked her finger at his nose.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Jiro cried as he held his nose.

"It does matter to me! You idiot!" growled Kaoru as Jiro removed his hands from his nose and replied with a smile.

The End

---

MUHAHAHA!!! Sorry about that if you're wondering about what happen to Keiko, she became a normal student probably lost touch of her crush on Butch maybe anyway... Next Plotting plan...PPGZ finds out the RRB lost their memories of the bad boys days. Eager to find out, Him heads out another evil plot of stealing thier white aura.


End file.
